


Oooh Coby: A fanfiction

by Tonko



Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonko/pseuds/Tonko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, people know <a href="http://harkavagrant.com/index.php?id=120">this Kate Beaton comic</a> and how it made the rounds of fandom parody? This one was my contribution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oooh Coby: A fanfiction

  
  



End file.
